klamille one-shots(take requests)
by rastia
Summary: all the details are inside but mainly you request a oneshot on camille and klaus and sill write it for you. please dont hesitate! rated T for safety.
1. intro

One shots here and there on Klamille! (Klaus and Camille) You can request a one-shot give me a story line or a plot and leave any necessary information! They will all be romantic and generally about the connection they have. Also some of them can be in an alternative universe (not in the world they live in). If you have any questions just ask and ill answer. Leave them all in the feedback section, you can tweet me on twitter at raztiaR or DM me On Instagram which is raztia. So you have 3 places but here is probably the best. So don't hesitate on those requests and it maybe a bit choppy at first so I want feedback weather or not it's positive or not.

I think I've said enough. If you want to hint other couples in a one shot I won't mind honestly. This is for you klamille shippers and what you want to read. It will take me a while to start but I have a month of school left and I'm done for the summer. So please!

Request as many as you want!


	2. Oneshot 1 New job?

Here's the first one-shot I'm so excited! This one is what I thought of myself, the next one will be a request and that's how it will alternate. Give me feedback and request more to give me motivation to write the next one. That's how it'll work! Hope you all enjoy and even **If you don't like this one, come back for more because they will all be different.**

One-shot #1: _You got me a new job?_

No one's POV:

Rousseau's. The place people went too to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Where they went too flirt with women in hope to receive something in return. Where people went to think, to meet up with people they cared about, to have time by themselves or simply to be a complete ass and get drunk for a good night out. It's no secret that everyone admired the blonde beauty who worker there. She was kind but strong and no one could take advantage of her. She was intelligent and people couldn't get enough of her. But of course it wasn't easy to get close to her. The bar wasn't an ideal place to talk to random strangers trusting them completely. Camille was always careful and simply told people who were trying to get close with her that she was there for her job and nothing else. Unless of course an actual friend walked in, in that case she would chat with them.

However sometimes things can go awfully wrong in a bar. Especially with supernatural's lurking around. But sometimes it was humans who got into scraps and things get twisted. Everyone always wondering why Cami never quit her job. OF course she needed the pay to pay for her rent and for school but really, any place would love to have her as an employee. Camille was always calm when a fight broke out and when a drunk man walked up to her and slurred insulting things such as, "Want to come to my place to have some fun baby?" While Cami is too busy staring at the wedding ring on his finger as he continues to talk her up.

Davina, Marcel, Elijah, Hayley and Rebekah all tried convincing Cami to quit and get another job. But every time they all got shot down with Camille simply saying "The job I have no is fine. Thanks." And nothing else. Not an explanation as to why she doesn't want to leave.

But no one knew. Except Camille and _him_ of course.

 _He_ didn't know that Camille knew about it. Cami decided confronting _him_ would hurt his ego and he would straight out deny it. So instead she pretended as if she didn't know a thing. She pretended she didn't smell his cologne when he used his hybrid speed to run past her so she wouldn't see. She pretended she didn't see his shadow behind her while she walked home. She pretended not to hear him compelling men he knew would be trouble, to walk away and not come back.

Klaus Mikaelson was protecting her.

He wasn't there 24/7 obviously, he did have a life. But whenever something went wrong he was there. It was like his 6th sense. He was there to make sure she was alright and when things settled he would leave. He walked behind her most nights since she got off at 2 AM and Klaus wasn't going to make her walk alone. He knew how twisted people could be, considering he was one of those twisted people. It was almost like they're unspoken routine to do this on most days.

Klaus knew she knew. But she never brought it up on their chats when they met up or on the phone. Even texting. He wanted her to know he was looking after hew without saying anything. Klaus isn't exactly the sappy type. So it was they're unspoken language, both knowing they were okay with what was happening. That is until Klaus realized he was coming into Rousseau's more often. More fights breaking out as the weeks progressed and more men muttering filthy comments about Cami. _His_ Cami.

He had enough when 3 incidents happened in one day. Klaus punched the wall in frustration making a note to get someone to fix the whole in the wall. He had already thought of other jobs but nothing seemed to fit Cami. He refused to see her working in a bookshop knowing she'd get bored, a school cafeteria with bratty kids and even a spa where she would have to rub people's feet. He refused to see her working in any of those positions. SO he decided to search for jobs the old fashion way, on the internet. He scrolled through pages on his phone hoping to find a job that would be perfect. Finally he came across a café who needed someone to work the cashier and make drinks. Klaus smiled and thought it was perfect. She would still talk to people and do almost the same thing with her hands, make drinks and get money. However with a different crowd of people who wouldn't cause as much trouble.

Klaus mentally scanned the address in his head before running in super speed to the café. Klaus walked took in the atmosphere, the customers and the employees. They all seemed normal enough and was glad no Supernatural being was present. Klaus went to the back of the café too find the manager who was currently sitting in a little office looking at some papers. He clicked his pen to go in and out which Klaus quickly got annoyed off. He walked up to him threw the pen out of his hand. He grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He looked into his eyes, compelling him to do whatever he was told. "You will hire the blonde women who goes by the name Camille, you already interviewed her and she was perfect for the job, you lost her application due to your carelessness and she forgave you. She is already you're favourite employee and you will not tolerate if anyone disrespects her." Klaus said letting him go. Then he quickly grabbed him again. "And you will pay her triple what you pay the others." Klaus said finally letting him go and turning to leave. He picked up 2 hot chocolates and left the café returning to the compound where he, Rebekah and Elijah lived. Elijah was out with Hayley, taking care of Hope for the moment.

"Dear sister, please leave the compound as they're will be expected yelling soon. Leave for your own good." Klaus said putting the hot chocolate down. He looked up and Rebekah was in front of him. "Klaus what the bloody hell are you doing now." Rebekah said sitting down on the couch. "Well if you must know, I'm not up to one of my diabolical plans." Klaus said quickly messaging Camille to come by the compound. "Camille is coming over for a chat and I intend to persuade her to leave that bar to find a job that's much more fitting for her." He continues looking up from his shoving it in his pocket. "Ah, finally you've decided to do something about it. All those bloody creeps hoping to go somewhere with her is nauseating. I'll leave only for an hour seeing as I have nothing to do. But I will tell you one thing, you should admit your feelings to the poor girl seeing as you would be lost without her." Rebekah said grinning. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Rebekah was already gone.

Klaus' phone buzzed indicating Cami had messaged him back saying "Be there in a few." Klaus decided to pass the time messaging Elijah on how Hope was doing. He instantly got a message saying there was nothing to worry about and everything was going well. Only Klaus could hope for the same as he heard footsteps on the sidewalk with his hybrid hearing and decided to greet her at the door. "Ah, Camille you look…exhausted. Klaus said glancing at her up and down. She was wearing a green loose T shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and blue jeans with converse. She had bags under her eyes as she has been coming home later than usual the past few days, which they both knew. "That's because I am Klaus and I'm using my 15 minute break on you so hurry up." Cami said letting herself in and falling back on the couch putting her feet up so she could rest. It was normal, they were close and this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Camille you and I both know I have taken a few measures to make sure you are protected. But seeing as it is taking all of time I have decided that I will take matters into my own hands and change the environment that you are in. From now on you will work at the café near your apartment." Klaus stated all at once. Cami raised her eyebrows giving a "what" expression. "You did say hurry up." He said smiling a bit his light said coming out.

"Klaus I saw this coming. But a café? I don't know, it seems to slow and boring for my taste." Cami spoke taking the hot chocolate she saw sitting on the table. "You will a just quickly and it's much safer and you'll be getting paid double what you get from the bar. I ….persuaded the manager so you've practically got the job." He said grinning proud that he's done something that isn't completely horrible like kill him already. "Take me there I want to see it for myself." Cami said getting up. Klaus looked at her for a few seconds before nodding and grabbing his car keys.

They both sat quietly, Cami flipping through radio stations to hear the latest music. When they reached Klaus reached for Cami's hand and practically dragged her inside. "See it's quite charming." Klaus stated scanning the menu. Cami stayed quiet for a few minutes takin in the atmosphere. She knew Klaus would handle anything that went wrong and if there were any problems with the job itself or the manager he would take care of that as well. He really thought this through, as usual. "Klaus I'll take the job but after a week and if don't like it, you're getting my job back at Rousseau's." Cami said looking at him straight in the eye. "Camille this isn't really up for a discussion-"

"Your right it's not." Cami said cutting him off. They were staring at each other until Klaus signed and said "Fine but if you find the managers heart not in his chest after that, don't blame it on me love." He said smirking, knowing she knew very well it was the truth. Cami immediately responded, "alright fine but this is the last time you ever black mail me again, besides I guess this is for the better." Klaus looked like he was going to cheer in victory before letting go of Camille's hand and walking back the car.

Camille was finally getting a better job which felt better for everyone. Cami was the human everyone loved and she had all kinds of supernatural's to protect her and take care of her to make sure nothing went wrong when they were not there. But everyone knew full well, she had a special place for Klaus. And even though Klaus tries to hide it, everyone knows he cares about the blonde beauty, at least Marcel, Rebekah, Marcel, Hayley, Elijah, Davina and Jack have noticed. Even Josh!

Camille smiled a little feeling special knowing a monster cared for her deeply and he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. It was twisted, comlicated and unheard of, but that's why it was special.

Camille took her phone out to see her 15 minute break ended half an hour ago. She groaned realizing she would get fired and Klaus probably distracted her on purpose with the glances and hand holding and being extra light today. She realized that was probably Klaus' plan all along and with another groan she yelled "Dammit Klaus!" With a little smile of course.

Hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't then look out for the next chapter because all of these one-shots are different. Next time I'll be writing a request so send in some if you'd like!


	3. Oneshot 2 Who do you prefer?

Second one shot, this is based of the request that Andrea sent in so I hope this person likes it as well as all of you of course! 6 requests so far, want to thank you all for that and I can't wait for more to be sent in!

 _Summary: Elijah and Camille have gotten really close lately but they're just best friends. But Klaus being Klaus always thinks there's something else going on._

 _One-shot 2: Who do you prefer?_

"Camille! Please pick up your phone I'm worried about your whereabouts. Please contact me right away or I'll kill whoever I see first in the next hour." Klaus said running in vamp-speed towards the compound after going around the city searching for Cami. As Klaus was about 5 blocks away he picked up her scent. Kiwi mango lip gloss, apple scented shampoo and the vanilla and strawberry perfume. Klaus followed the scent still in vamp-speed and 13 seconds later he came to a stop in front of a ratty old antique store in the French quarter. "Camille?" Klaus called out walking in sensing the owner of the store was a vampire and the cashier was human. He could tell from his hybrid senses and every supernatural species had a different smell, so that helped out as well. Klaus kept following the scent to see the blonde talking to a figure in the shadow. Klaus immediately recognized who it was.

 _Elijah._

Klaus cleared his throat and Camille turned around looking straight at Klaus. "Klaus! Not that I don't want you around, but what are you doing around here?" Camille asked smiling and walking over to him. "Wondering where you were, only to find out you were with my brother in a rather disgusting antique store. Why didn't you reply to my messages or my calls?" Klaus asked glancing at Elijah who had a smirk on his face watching the 2 converse. Camille raised an eye brow and took out her phone to check. "Oh. It must've been on silent. Sorry Klaus it won't happen again." Camille said knowing if she didn't apoligize Klaus will rant about how careless she is being in a city full of supernatural killers. _Classic coming from him_.

Elijah walked over to the 2 and grabbed Klaus' shoulders. "Brother you have not to worry about dear Camille, she was safe with me. We were simply looking for a gift to give." Elijah said the smirk never leaving his face. He knew full well the feelings Klaus had for Camille. And vice versa of course.

"A gift?" Klaus asked.

"More like an ugly trinket as a joke to Rebekah. You know those gag gifts?" Cami said giggling a bit. Klaus gave Elijah a look and Elijah signed and said "Camille maybe a little drunk but in my defence Niklaus I thought she could handle more." "Elijah this is the last time you take out Camille drinking alone. I'll take her to the compound so she can rest seeing as vampires who weren't from the quarter tried attacking her yesterday." Klaus said picking Cami up bridal style. Elijah put his arm our so Klaus couldn't speed away just yet. "She was attacked yesterday?" He asked.

"Don't worry they're all dead I made sure to rip their hearts out and throw them into the Mississippi river. They were just travelling looking for fun but I ended their trip a bit early. They only managed to bite Cami's wrist until they realized she was full of vervain." Elijah still had the same expression on his face. "Brother don't worry. Camille has 3 originals protecting her, one being a hybrid, she has Davina, Marcel, Hayley and all of the people who take orders from their pack. She is well protected." Klaus said rolling his eyes before heading towards the compound. Elijah shook his head. Camille wasn't really drunk, she was tipsy maybe but capable of being fine with Elijah. Both Klaus and Elijah knew that.

Camille woke up with a small headache and a thirst for water. She turned her head taking in her surroundings and realized she was in Klaus' room in the compound. The sheets had his cologne smell all over it she should've known. Camille looked beside her to see a glass of water and advil. She put one in her mouth and swallowed it with water putting the second one back in the box. "Klaus?" Camille called out getting up from the bed. "Yes love?" Klaus said who was right behind her.

Camille only jumped a little, each time getting used to vampires sneaking up on her. In this case a hybrid. "Thanks for letting me stay here but I should probably head back to my apartment. "Nonsense Camille, please stay for dinner. We insist." Elijah said walking into the room.

Camille's POV

I looked at Elijah, "are you sure?" I asked biting my lip hoping I wasn't over staying my welcome. "Of course, you can help Rebekah cook the chicken as well, even after a 1000 years she can't get it quite right." He said smiling a bit. I laughed and started walking towards the kitchen. "REBEKAH?" I yelled into the huge kitchen. "Love I have amazing hearing you don't need to yell." Rebekah said walking in with a chicken cut into pieces in a plastic bag ready to be cooked. "Right." I said walking over to help her with the groceries.

No one's POV

Klaus looked at Elijah as Camille left the room. "You both have gotten rather close lately I see." Klaus said walking a bit closer to Elijah. "I thought if my brother is in love with someone I should get to know them." Klaus almost chocked on the air with that sentence not expecting it at all. In his 1000 years of existing he never once heard that sentence. Klaus stared intensely at Elijah for a few more seconds before walking out the room with a grumpy look on his face. Elijah smiled knowing it was true. They had strong feelings for each other but chose to ignore the matter for now seeing as there was always something else going on. Elijah smelled something burning and Vamp – sped to the kitchen to see what was going on. "Rebekah I said to put it at medium heat for 10 minutes! What part did you not understand?" Camille said coughing and taking the burned chicken and throwing it out. "There's no medium heat in the oven Camille." Rebekah said turning, her face red.

Camille face palmed herself and simply said "Rebekah, you cook the kitchen in a pot on the stove. You don't bake it in the oven." Cami started coughing more and more as she tried to get close to the chicken while Rebekah was calling the store to order more chicken. Elijah was about to tell Rebekah to cancel the chicken but was interrupted with Klaus. Of course.

Klaus walked in front of Cami and threw all the chicken out quickly and took the pot and put it into the sink. He grabbed Camille and sped her off into the living room where the TV was. "Camille stay here, that air is unhealthy for you." Klaus said noting how her coughing was slowly stopping. Camille nodded in response her eyes a bit watery from the commotion that just happened. Klaus quickly sped into the kitchen grabbing the phone out of Rebekah's hand and clicking the "end call" button. "Rebekah I would be could you please not try to harm our very special guest next time? That would be greatly appreciated." Klaus said handing her phone back to her. "Why is she so special she's here all the time anyways. Seriously offer the girl to move in. Half of her stuff is here as well." Rebekah responded being pouty over the chicken.

"She doesn't need to move in she's already protected. And since her stuff is already here and she's here most of the time she doesn't need to move in. She's fine here."

"Niklaus stop being a bloody wanker, she wouldn't mind living here with us."

"Oh, yes. Because living with 3 originals is a dream come true. As well as any supernatural can walk in here."

"The girl is comfortable here, she likes it here otherwise she wouldn't be here as much."

"It's as if you want her to be here for an alternative reason. What is it Rebekah?"

"There is no other reason Niklaus, just let her move in. It would be good if you 2 spent more time together."

"We don't need to spend more time together, we're extremely close as of already, thank you very much."

"You do need to spend more time together considering nothing has happened between you both yet."

"YES REBEKAH, because as much as I am in love with Camille, I cannot be with her. It brings to much danger and I will not turn her because having someone normal is refreshing and it just so happens to be one of the few things I love most about her. So spending more time would be splendid but torcher all at once and I am not prepared for anything new at the moment and neither is she." Klaus said all at once eyes wide with what he just said. The 3 originals were all silently looking at each other for a few minutes. They hadn't expected him to reveal his feelings so easily. They thought it would take more to break him down.

"If you don't make her move in with us I'll compel a random lad to fall in love with her and you can watch her –" Rebekah was cut off with Klaus pushing her against the counter top and getting close to her. "You will not under any circumstances do such a thing and never manipulate me ever again. Especially with Camille." Klaus said quickly walking away as soon as he said it.

Klaus walking into the living room to see Camille lying down watching a cartoon about a….. _yellow sponge?_ Klaus sat down beside Camille's head and moved over so her head was on his lap giving him more space. "Camille what are you watching?" Klaus asked looking amused that Camille would watch such a thing. "SpongeBob. A lot of people my age watch it don't judge." Camille said seriously not taking her eyes of the TV. Klaus chuckled and started watching the show together. Klaus noticed how she let out silent laughs every time she found something amusing and he started stroking her hair without realizing it. They both enjoyed the time together until they we're interrupted with Elijah coming in and sitting by Camille's feet. "Dinner will be ready soon." Elijah said looking at the TV. They both mumbled acknowledging Elijah and all 3 were silent watching the TV. Elijah smirked and said "look Niklaus it appears you're on TV." Pointing at the grumpy looking squid. Camille laughed and said his name was squid ward. Klaus took the remote and threw it at Elijah, but Elijah catching it before it hit him.

They kept watching until Elijah noticed Camille was dozing off. "Camille do not sleep now, we're going to eat soon." Klaus looked down to see Camille struggling to keep her eyes open. "It's alright love, you can sleep soon but not now." They had to feed her something since she hadn't eating anything almost the whole day except cereal in the morning and a small lunch of spaghetti. Elijah heard the ding from the kitchen go off and shook Camille's body gently. "Camille lets go eat." He grabbed her hand in attempt to get Camille up. She pulled herself up and let go of his hand walking into the kitchen.

Klaus glared at Elijah almost like it was his fault that Camille had to get up and away from him. Elijah ignored the look and walked into the kitchen with Klaus. Rebekah was putting all of the fresh cooked chicken into a bowl so anyone could take a piece they want. Camille grabbed the sauces from the counter and put them onto the table as well. "Looks good Rebekah." Cami complimented taking a piece of chicken and putting it on her plate.

"Well thank you Camille. I'm glad to know someone has an open mind around here." Rebekah said eying Klaus and Elijah. They both smirked and started taking food for themselves. They ate enjoying the food, Cami enjoying the playful banter between the siblings and how misunderstood they were from the outside world. They were the most loving people Camille had ever met in her life and that said something because she knew many loving people. Her and Rebekah quietly talked for some time, making plans to go shopping soon and travelling somewhere simply for fun. Cami was the first human to ever get close with all of the originals and…in a good way. Elijah and Cami both got up to get ice cream from the freezer for everyone else. Camille tried to plunge the spoon into the ice cream but it was frozen rock solid. "Elijah you're the man why am I doing the work?" Camille joked as Elijah was taking the bowls and spoons out. Elijah chuckled and grabbed it from Camille's hands. He took out 4 different kinds since everyone wanted a different flavour. He put min chocolate chip for Klaus, Vanilla for himself, strawberry for Rebekah and red velvet for Cami.

"Why do you all have so many flavours? Don't you guys barley eat." Cami asked putting the lids back onto the ice cream. "We like to have human food since we have visitors such as yourself and party's now and then. As well as the taste of only blood gets bland after a while, we need to eat human food once in a while. Once a week is best." Elijah explained putting everything back into the freezer. "Interesting." Cami said walking with 2 bowls and Elijah holding the other 2. Klaus and Rebekah was talking about her relationship with Marcel. Cami sat beside Klaus putting his bowl in front of him. Klaus shot her a smile and continued talking to Rebekah. "Rebekah he's allowed to come here. If I kill him that would be his fault for his doing." Klaus argued half joking and half being serious. Camille rolled her eyes and smiled and checked her phone, texting Davina asking if she wanted to come with Rebekah and her for a girl's day out. After the war all of the 4 species were in, there was a small group of all 4 that teamed up and were kind of close. Davina being a part of it. Camille put her phone down with everyone looking at her. "What?"

Camille asked looking at Klaus first for answers. "Elijah asked if you wanted to sleep here tonight since its rather late outside." Klaus said smiling a bit. Cami looked at everyone and asked "is that even a question? I would love to stay with you guys." They all smiled, pleased, glad they were having a normal day for once. And as far as they were concerned nothing was ruining it or was going to ruin it.

They all headed to the living room wanting Cami to be as comfortable as possible, so they all watched TV with her for a while. Same position as before except Rebekah was next to Klaus. (Who's leg Cami was resting on). They started watching twilight with Camille laughing at everything being untrue about vampires and werewolves and the originals being amused and offended.

They went through all of the movies until they were at breaking dawn part one and Camille was fast asleep on Klaus' lap. It was 5:30 AM in New Orleans and you could see the sun coming up. The originals really ever needed at least 3 hours of sleep to be fully rested and even without rest they functioned fine. "Klaus take Camille up to your room since your's has no windows, the light outside shouldn't bother her." Elijah said. Klaus signed in irritation, he hated being told what to do. "You know Elijah I know how to take care of her." Klaus said before picking her up and taking her upstairs.

When Klaus put her in bed Camille grabbed his hand. He looked over a not expecting that she woke up from such light movements. "Klaus can I ask you something?"

Klaus stared at her for a while before saying "of course love."

"Why did you guys want me to stay over tonight? I know one of you could've walked me home." Cami said yawning and stretching to wake her up a bit.

"We enjoy your presence." Klaus replied.

"Klaus the Mikaelson's don't just invite someone to stay over because they like them. I know because there's no one ever here." Camille said smiling a bit.

"Camille listen, you're a bit different. We all enjoy having you here and to be truthful you're the only human who has ever understood us, stuck by us and hasn't been afraid of us. You want to help us instead of taking us down. We consider you apart of the family." Klaus said staring intensely at Cami.

"Klaus, all of you 3 mean so much to me. Of course I would want to help. Not just as a psychiatrist but as a friend."

"Of course Camille. Shouldn't you get some rest now?" Klaus asked but it would quickly turn into a command.

"Okay fine but one last thing. Its not a question. I just want to tell you something. I know what your biggest problem is. You hid it really well and it took a while to figure it out, but I did." Camille said looking proud. Klaus signed her to continue.

"You get insecure when people like Elijah more than you. I mean no offence but you just as well as I do that at first he comes off as the nobler and kinder one. And reasonable and merciful and nicer in general. But anyways, you're insecurity is whenever someone meets you, they will prefer Elijah over you. And take his side, not bothering to hear yours. Even if you maybe right on the rare occasions." Camille finished eying Klaus carefully to see what his reaction would be.

Klaus didn't say anything, he stayed quiet debating whether or not he should say something. "Camille listen. I don't want pity or a speech saying how some people prefer me over him. I know it's true and I've always dealt with it fine. It's something that I need to learn to get used too. Even if it's been 1000 years. But thank you for paying such close attention, it's nice to know someone outside my family cared. At least a bit." Klaus said quickly getting up to leave the room.

"I don't have any pity for you Klaus. I only have the truth. And the truth is I prefer you over Elijah." Klaus froze not knowing what to do.

He had never heard that sentence in his entire existence. Klaus walked back to Cami and took her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead and whispered a quiet thank you in her ear. And with that Camille fell asleep in his bed with the smell of his cologne. Klaus watched her fall asleep, not in a creepy way but in a way that he was amazed at how humans could simply fall asleep. For so long and be so vulnerable. Klaus couldn't bear the thought of losing Camille. He would always protect her. She gave him feelings and emotions that he has never dealt with before and that's how he knew she was special. She was _his_ little human, the one who had a whole supernatural army to protect her. As Klaus was about to leave, Klaus got inside her head and gave her a dream about the world being a better place. And with that small smile was placed onto her lips.


End file.
